


A Case Combined

by Tasha_and_Patterson



Category: Blindspot (TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasha_and_Patterson/pseuds/Tasha_and_Patterson
Summary: Dana is back again and brings the SVU team a whole new case but back at the NYO Patterson gets a tattoo hit and leads to the same case Dana gave the SVU team. But this case was more then just a normal sexual assault case the victim and her son are targets by a king of another country , which the rightful heir to the thrown is the victims son.**the characters belong to Law and Order SVU and Blindspot and concept belongs to s3e5 of Blindspot **





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fist fanfic on here so please be nice and yes the relationships all appear and they are together in a full relationship and oh it's like 2 am that I'm writing this first chapter so bare with me

"I gotta hit! I gotta hit" a blonde lab agent basically screamed; as she ran to show her team. Reade and Weller just glanced at each other as Tasha and Jane simply chuckled at Patterson's excitement. 

"Ok so a small Dutch down just got a new leader but the old guy was cruel and assault many women it was bad. But this man had a son who is the rightful ruler of this town and guess what dear old uncle doesnt like that. Does that sound any familiar to anyone" Patterson said trying to crack a joke. The team all looked at each other with a confused look and shrugged their shoulders. 

"Oh come on you guys The Lion King where Scar kills Mufassa and said Simba dies too and once he knows hes alive tries to kill him to keep his power and Simba defeats Scar claiming his rightful spot as king" Patterson explained to them.  
"Ok Patterson just get on with the tattoo how can we find this "Simba" " Kurt said as he quoted the words Simba. The blonde glared as she pulled up the tattoo that was related to the case and explained it more in detail. 

 

"Sunny how's Amanda doing I know it's hard for her with the twins" Olivia asked as she walked into the office and glanced at her detectives. 

"Great though she complains a lot saying she wish she was here" the detective said to his boss with a soft smile. Liv nodded as she went into her office as a familiar but not a warm welcome face popped inside the office. 

"Well look who it is Agent Lewis of the FBI " detective Tutuola said standing up from his desk. 

"Listen I'm not here for trouble I've got a case right you y'alls ally" Dana said holding her hands up and slid a file of to the detective. Olivia looked deeply at the agent as she looked at the file and the brunette picked up her phone as she called two people ADA Alex Cabot and one of her team members Amanda Rollins. 

"Damit" Patterson cursed as Tasha walked in and laughed softly. "Its not funny Tash I created this damn game and its stumping me" the blonde huffed as Tasha sat down next to her and placed a hand on her her shoulder. 

"Well I'd help you but you are at least further than Reade or me. So what do you have on the new tattoo" Tasha asked her changing the subject to distract the lab agent for at least a little while. 

Patterson nodded easily seeing what she was doing but she will humor her girlfriend and began to ramble on and on about what she had found out. Tasha soon regretted changing Pattersons mind off of Wizardvillie to the case and soon placed her hand over the blondes mouth to make her be queit for at least a few seconds. 

Once Tasha removed her hand Patterson chuckled and said  
"what you asked but I do have reason to believe Dominik and his mother are here in New York." 

"Thank you that's all I and Reade wanted to know and dont let the game stump you gosh Patterson I thought you were the smart one" Tasha teased as she began to leave the lab. 

"Oh Haha Tasha love you too" Patterson said sarcastically as she picked up her phone once again to go back to playing the game. 

 

"Ok Dana do you know where this Dominik kid is so we have at least some Intel to start off with" Liv said as she looked at photos of this teen who looked to be 19 or 20. The agent perked up and smiled softly as she dug through her bag real quickly. 

"Me and my crew of agents have been stalking them out they are right here hiding out in this old hotel sweep but the catch is this kids uncle wants him dead and doenst care who dies or gets hurt in the process ; but I do know a team of Agents who could possibly help and they have beyond great technology to help but they kinda dont trust me after somethings went down" Dana explained pinning up a poster of a old time looking hotel and a number. 

"No no no no we are not working with the Feds again I remember how that ended last time Liv" Alex said looking at her wife. 

"What choice do we have Alex for all we know this team could already be doing the exact same case but I dont like the idea as much as you do but we gotta think about the victim and this kid " Olivia said grabbing the ADA's hands. The whole squad took in a deep breath as Olivia turned to Dana and said "I guess lead the way to this team Dana."


	2. New Meetings and strange Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dana takes the team up to the NYO but the agent gets a bit angsty seeing that her and our favorite team of FBI agents did leave on good terms and they all pray they will help though they dont know is that the team already has their own leads to this case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys go the second chapter sorry if they titles bad I'm still super new to this but thanks for reading and the kudos

"Guys before we go in this team and I have a pretty rough past and most of them mostly likely hm hate me" Dana said turning to look at the squad and the ADA. Alex looked at her not surprised that she has pissed off yet another team as she rolled her eyes and looked at Liv. 

"I guess we can try if you say they have what you have but so help me Dana if you a toying with us again I'll make sure you never think about coming back to my office" Olivia said pushing open the doors. 

As the detectives walked in they saw the Assistant Director and a grumpy looking woman standing over and looking over some blondes shoulder. 

"Patterson are you for sure this is Intel is 100% true" Reade asked Patterson as he turned to look at Jane and Weller as the pair walked in. 

"Ok not going to lie I'm offended you asked me that and yes I'm sure just send a team out cause if my data is correct, which it most is, the Duch king is about to send a crew to kill him" Patterson said pulling up the pictures onto the main screens. 

"Oh hey I brought pizza and who are the strangers sitting in the back like a bunch of wallflowers who dont want to participate in dodge ball " Rich said walking in with three boxes of pizza and pointing over to Olivia's squad. 

"I only see one familiar face its it's not one I'd like to see" Reade said looking at the strangers but his eyes locked to Dana. Patterson glared at the agent as she crossed her arms already not liking this situation. 

"Oh um hello Agent Reade I come to do a joint task force" Dana said walking forward. Olivia placed her hand out to block Dana and looked to Alex before she and the ADA stepped forward. 

"We have leads on the Duch victim and his uncle but we dont have the technology to fully track the kid down" Alex explained since everyone knew these agents would take it better from them and not from Agent Lewis. 

"What did she put you up to this" Patterson said stepping up next to Tasha and Reade. 

"Yes she did but we had every right to the case with it being a sexual assault so will you help or will you just kick us out and we just piss each other off" Amanda said as she looked to Dana and the Sunny. 

"Rich. Patterson take the ADA , and two others to the labs and the rest your with me let's brake off and please Rich no messing around till their comfortable" Reade said with a deep sigh as Patterson to Alex, Olivia, and Sunny to the labs and the blonde turned to them with a soft smirk. 

"Shall we do what you had planned before they came Patty" Rich asked as he looked to the other techs and slyly gave a thumbs up. 

"So what do tlyou do here anything special " Alex asked as looking around at all the screens and computers. 

"Oh yes my new blonde friends, sorry Patterson you've been replaced, here is where tattoos are cracked , we figure out Reade's dirty life and now we are going to figure out this new case" Rich said as most of the lab agents let off a soft snicker. Alex and Olivia gave each other a confused and somewhat worried look as Sunny immediately took an interest in figuring out this new technology he was now able to use. 

"Ok I so wanna know how Rich is treating these people cause we all know Rich never listens" Tasha chuckled as she sat down at the conference table. 

"When did you start working with him he seems like an ass already" Dana huffed as she sat next to Fin , and Amanda as Weller and Janr took their seats next to Tasha and Reade. 

"So what we have so far is that we know where he and his mother is staying we just need reinforcement to know he and his mother will be safe" Amanda said as she looked at Jane and all of the tattoos. 

"And we have reason his mother is severely injured and is mostly bleeding out and us close to dying" Jane said pulling out the file Patterson's team had put together about two hours earlier. 

"That's great now where do we go on from here" Fin asked him and his partner surprised Dana had stayed so quiet for this long. 

"We can send Charile or Echo team to go retrieve them with one of us and them to go with them " Kurt said as he placed a hand on Jane's shoulder and looked at the NYPD detectives. 

"I'll go " Fin said raising his hand and he gave a brief look to Amanda then to the Federal Agents. 

"And I'll go since I may be the most relatable " Jane suggested as Kurt and Reade both nodded as Alex rushed in and Rich waved to her as he walked back to the labs. 

"He is going to drive me half to death " Alex groaned and Jane and Fin left to with a team of other agents. 

"Called it. I'll be in the labs if you need me cause this is going to be good with Rich" Tasha said heading to the labs to watch Rich's so called "torture". 

"You will get used to him give it time miss ADA. Rich is an ass. Yes but he is a valuable member of the team and is great in the hacking area" Kurt said bringing Alex to a seat and pushing her gently in the chair. 

"So I heard Rich is being himself " Tasha said striding into the labs. 

"You mean an ass then yes but those two dont seem to mind" Patterson said not moving her eyes from her screen and pointing over to Olivia and Sunny. 

"Hey agent Suzy mic frowns a lot" Rich said to Tasha as the brunette rolled her eyes and turned back to her girlfriend and began to help her as she got a familiar ring and looked pleasingly at Patterson for help.


End file.
